


I Think I Just Fell For You

by RunAwayForEternity



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Nothing serious, Oneshot, Romance, There is smut!, athletic taehyun, beomgyu has to take care of him, but for a split second, jock taehyun, light smut at the end, mentions of sexual harrassment, music major beomgyu, onsided crush but jk not really, self indulgent, taehyun breaks his arm, unlucky beomgyu, yeonbin is feared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity
Summary: Beomgyu considers himself a pretty average guy...except for one thing.He is completely unlucky.The worst things always end up happening to him.Take for instance right now, as he misses a step and starts pitching forward down the stairwell, squeezing his eyes shut as he braces himself for a painful impact that will surely land him in the hospital.Only, it didn't hurt as much as he expected and oh shit, was that his crush lying under him?And double oh shit, did he break his arm trying to catch him?!Kang Taehyun was having an ordinary day, until that fateful moment he looked up the stairwell, and by reflex managed to catch someone falling down the stairs, both of them toppling painfully to the ground.Crap, he thinks he just broke his arm.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	I Think I Just Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and in no way related to the members in real life. it is just for fun and for writing purposes only. I figured we all needed a little more no-angst taegyu fics. 
> 
> NOTE: I mean no ill-intentions to Jaeyun. His character is written for the purpose of the story only! stream magnolia lol
> 
> this is based off of the prompt i saw: character A misses a step and falls into character B.  
> i literally word vomitted this at 2am, so please excuse any inaccuracies. this wasn't edited at all.

Choi Beomgyu considers himself a pretty average person. He goes to university, studies music, works part time at the convenience store, and has a small but affordable apartment right next to campus.

He lives a good and normal life, doesn't cause trouble or skip classes, always willing to help someone in need without a second thought. 

However, there is one thing you must know about beomgyu.

He's unlucky as all hell.

He is literally starting to think he's cursed. 

Everywhere he goes, something bad seems to happen. It's not all the time, but often enough that he is growing weary of it. 

Beomgyu has a bad case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Here's a few examples if you don't believe him:

One time he was working the late night shift at the convenience store on the weekend. And ended up being put at gunpoint as a criminal tried to rob the place. Luckily a customer saw the incident from outside and the police came in time. 

Another time a co worker forgot to turn off the coffee pot, and beomgyu was the unlucky person who had to use it next to make some coffee for a customer. He ended up burning his fingers and not being able to go to work for the rest of the week. 

A classmate of beomgyu’s asked to borrow his notes for an upcoming exam, and never returned them. He unfortunately didn't have anything to study from, and ended up failing the finals. He's forced to retake that class now in the new semester.

The heating in his building broke down last winter, and it ended up being a record breaking cold winter. He almost froze to death! 

The one day he forgets his umbrella, it rains really bad. One time the bus shows up early out of the clear blue and leaves without him, forcing him to walk to school. 

On and on it goes, and its not his fault these things keep happening. Its like the world is out to get him, the fates deciding he will be their personal punching bag because they have nothing better to do. 

To put it quite frankly: beomgyu is miserable as all hell. Each day brings him more and more stress. 

What he failed to realize is, maybe the fates did this to him for a reason. Perhaps someone unlucky needs someone who cant help but protect others. Like two opposite sides of the same coin, only balancing each other out once they are together. 

~

Beomgyu looked down at his phone while running, his shoes squeaking on the sleek and shiny floor under him. 

Crap, he’s going to be late for class if he doesnt hurry! 

He started spiraling down the staircase, needing to get to the first floor and over to the next building in exactly two minutes. He clung to the railing as he shuffled his books and papers to his other arm so that he could take the stairs down two at a time (thank his longer than average legs!). 

It was at that moment, he knew, he fucked up. 

Actually, like how all things go, it wasnt technically beomgyu’s fault that this catastrophe happened. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Still, he was at fault. 

It happened all too fast. As beomgyu stepped down, someone called him from up on the floor above him. Naturally, he looked up to see who it was, immediately recognizing it as one of his friends and classmates, Jaeyun. He stepped down while still facing up, and forgot he was skipping two steps at a time.

So he missed a step. 

And lost his balance. 

And started to pitch forward, face first down the stairs. 

He knew where this was going, he knew what was going to happen to him in about three seconds. So he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for a painful impact that will surely land him in the hospital tonight. 

His books went flying, his papers fluttering all over the staircase, and he briefly registered the shout of surprise from jaeyun up above him, witnessing beomgyu’s impending doom with a front row seat. 

“Beomgyu! Hey, watch out!” jaeyun yelled down at him. 

Beomgyu’s arms went wild at his sides and he still had his eyes closed, and now his (admittedly) pretty face was going to be all messed up, maybe a bloody or broken nose, or a bruised eye. 

And oh, wait a second, it didnt hurt as much as he expected.

Peeking an eye open, beomgyu came face to face with what softened his horrible fall. Through his pounding heart, racing pulse, and heavy gasps, he could just barely feel an arm wrapped around his waist, securing him to a very warm body (it was not the cold hard floor!) 

The face in front of him was gorgeous, making his heart race for a completely different reason now and oh shit-

Was that his crush lying under him?

He shifted his weight in panic, his brain kickstarting to remind him that he just landed on a person, and he heard a harsh intake of breath and a groan of pain when he touched the other boy’s arm.

Beomgyu remained perfectly still, realization dawning on him as he took in the scrunched up eyebrows and gritted teeth of the innocent bystander who caught him from a dangerous fall down the steps-

And double oh shit, did beomgyu just break his crush’s arm while he was trying to catch him?!

~

Kang Taehyun was having an ordinary day. He’s really into sports, so he was now heading to the gym where he has his daily afternoon class of judo and taekwondo. His class just let out and he was currently on the landing heading to the first floor where the exit was. 

Up above, he heard someone call out another’s name.

“Yah! Choi Beomgyu!” someone yelled. 

Taehyun glanced at the stairwell that circled up above him, watching as someone who seemed to be in a hurry stepped down and looked up at the same time. 

Taehyun saw the catastrophe seconds before it happened. 

The boy, Choi Beomgyu, missed his step, pitching forward face first down the stairs. His books and papers left his clutch and scattered all over the place, but that was the least of his worries. 

The friend who distracted this boy must have realized that taehyun was in the line of fire. He first called for beomgyu, but then called out to taehyun to warn him to dodge out of the way. 

“Beomgyu-! Hey, watch out!” he yelled to taehyun. 

Taehyun’s mind was fast, but his reflexes were faster. 

He planted his feet firmly on the ground, holding out his arms in an attempt to catch the falling boy. He just barely managed to secure a strong grip around the boy’s waist with his dominant arm, his left hand, and left his right one to catch their fall. 

He knew this fall was not going to be pretty, and so he was mentally prepared. 

_Crack._

His right arm softened their fall on the landing, preventing them from skidding down the next set of stairs. Taehyun was on his back, the boy he just caught completely on top of him in a somewhat sideways position. His left arm was still around his waist, gluing the boy to taehyun’s body in an iron grip. 

Pain throbbed all the way from his right wrist up his arm, and taehyun had to take steady and even breaths through his nose and out his mouth to help process the sensations. 

This isnt the first time he’s injured himself. He loves sports after all. But that doesnt necessarily mean he loves getting hurt or breaking bones. Judging by the way he cant really move his arm without hissing like a snake, he can safely assume that he just broke his arm, at the very least. 

The boy above him shifted his weight, a small attempt to get off of taehyun. Taehyun sucked in harsh breath and couldnt help the groan of pain that slipped from his lips when his arm was touched. The boy, his name was beomgyu taehyun remembered, froze in his struggle to get up, remaining perfectly still. His eyes were wide and full of panic as realization dawned on him. Taehyun tried really hard to focus on beomgyu’s face to distract him from the increasing pain. If he doesnt get pain killers in his body soon, he really was going to start feeling it tenfold. 

Taehyun scrunched up his eyebrows and gritted his teeth, mentally preparing himself once more the pain that will surely come when he starts to move and get up. Luckily, beomgyu seems to understand the situation, and hasnt moved an inch in order to prevent any further discomfort to taehyun’s injured arm.

“Oh no,” beomgyu murmured sadly. He braced a hand on the floor next to taehyun’s head, trying to lift some of his weight off of the other, and continued looking down into taehyun’s eyes. His dark hair fell in the inches between their faces, and taehyun can see the look of worry and apology written all over it. 

“Im so, so, so sorry, we need to get you to the campus medic clinic. Oh god, you hurt your arm really bad catching my fall didnt you?! Oh my god, why didnt you just let me face plant on the floor and-” beomgyu was rambling, his nervous habit of never shutting up coming out whenever he was extremely stressed. 

This was an extremely stressful situation, in case you didnt notice.

“Beomgyu-ssi, i need you to calm down. Its fine, just be very careful when getting up,” taehyun said calmly. Unlike beomgyu, he can handle stressful situations very well. He was a champ at it, and often lived for the thrill. An extremist, some people might call him. 

“You shouldnt be the one having to calm me down, in fact, why are you so calm about this, isnt your arm hurting, right we have to get you to the clinic-” beomgyu continued, the only thing moving was his mouth. The rest of his body was still frozen like a statue, the less panicky part of his brain still registering that he shouldn’t move in case he accidentally jarred taehyun’s arm again. 

“Take deep breaths for me? Yeah?” taehyun said, kind of finding beomgyu’s rambling cute. He will process that thought much later though. 

Beomgyu shut his lips tight, nodding and breathing through his nose while still staring at taehyun with complete trust and hesitation. 

Taehyun smiled, trying not to wince at his aching arm which hurt like a bitch. But he had a high pain tolerance, so he was able to ignore it for the moment. 

“Ok good. Im going to let go of your waist, and you are going to very carefully lift off of me in one go. Sound good? Do you think you can do that as gently as you can?” 

Beomgyu nodded again, not trusting his words. So taehyun let go of beomgyu’s waist with his left arm, and beomgyu promptly got up and off of him as best and as quickly as he could. 

Taehyun gritted his teeth again, and sat up. Shit, that hurt. Beomgyu’s hands were fluttering uselessly around taehyun, too scared to touch the boy but wanting to help in any way he can. 

Taehyun held out his left hand. “Help me up, would ya?” he asked beomgyu, for which beomgyu was grateful. Beomgyu gripped his waiting hand, and took the brunt of taehyun’s weight, pulling him up to his feet smoothly. It helped that taehyun was also very agile and light, so it wasnt too difficult to carry most of him. 

“Are you guys okay?!” Jaeyun said, running down the stairs and avoiding beomgyu’s notes that were lying all over the stairs. 

“No, taehyun hurt his arm trying to catch my fall, and now im going to take him straight to the clinic on campus,” beomgyu said, his eyes holding hurt and regret at the pain he caused the other boy. In his moment of stress (yes, he’s still stressed as all hell), he didnt realize his slip up. 

He never properly met taehyun before. They were never in the same circle of friends or same classes since beomgyu was one year ahead of the blonde boy. Taehyun was into sports and beomgyu was into photography and music. Their majors were completely different. 

“Oh, well ill gather up your stuff for you while you are gone,” jaeyun said to beomgyu. “You can just stop by my apartment later to get it.”

Beomgyu gave him a weak smile, still side glancing at taehyun to make sure the younger boy wasn’t passing out on him or something. “Thanks, jae.” 

Then beomgyu turned to taehyun, who was watching the exchange silently and with observing eyes. “Come on taehyun, im taking you to get your arm checked out.” he hesitantly reached for taehyun’s good arm, unsure if it was safe to grip onto him, but taehyun didnt seem hostile or uncomfortable, so he gently tugged on taehyun’s left wrist and started to lead the boy down the stairs and out the exit towards the medic building. Beomgyu’s class and taehyun’s martial arts lessons are now forgotten. 

Taehyun didnt miss the way jaeyun’s eyes stared a little too long where beomgyu was touching him.

~

Yep, it was broken. Taehyun’s right wrist was completely snapped in half. To make matters worse, he needs a full arm irremovable cast for at least 4 weeks. 

“What color would you like your cast to be taehyun-ssi?” the nurse asked him. 

Beomgyu barely registered taehyun laughing and saying he wanted green, because he was currently having a meltdown in the corner of the exam room. 

This has been the worst thing to happen to him yet. Even the time when a bird flew over his head and shit on him in public wasnt as bad as this. 

He just broke his campus crush’s arm. Taehyun may never be able to use it again (he was being dramatic, taehyun would be fine in a few weeks, but his current panic attack wasn’t allowing that small fact to sink in just yet). Taehyun is going to be handicapped for the rest of his life (no, he’s not) and its all his fault. He screwed up royally this time, and he wishes he could just die on the spot. Or maybe jump off the bridge that was built over the small river that passed through the campus. 

Yeah, that seemed like a good plan. 

“Beomgyu-ssi? Beomgyu-ssi? Hellooooo?” taehyun called over to him, kicking his legs playfully while he sat on the exam table and waited for the nurse to come back with the cotton and plaster for his cast. Wait, when did she leave?

“I can practically hear your mind freaking out on you over there. Come back to the world, beomgyu-ssi!” taehyun giggled. 

Well, beomgyu loved the sound of that laugh. Oh god, he doesnt deserve to still have a crush on taehyun after _breaking_ his _arm_ asdfgfghjkl (yes, his brain just did a keyboard smash). 

“Its hyung,” beomgyu muttered, trying like hell not to bite his fingernails from stress because his mom told him when he was little that it was a nasty habit. “Im a year older than you, so you can call me hyung.”

Taehyun tilted his head cutely to the side in thought. “Sure thing hyung,” he smiled. 

“Ill pay for everything,” beomgyu blurted out. “All your medical bills and anything else you might need. Im so so so sorry, i didnt mean to hurt you and-” he started rambling again.

“Hyung, you do realize that the university takes care of all student medical expenses right?” taehyun said, laughing a little bit. “You dont have to pay for anything, and stop apologizing. I know you didnt mean it. It was just an unfortunate accident. It happens,” taehyun shrugged his shoulders, careful of his right arm. The nurse was kind enough to get him some painkillers after the x-rays they took. 

“O-oh,” beomgyu said, but couldnt continue because the nurse walked back in with the proper materials she would need to set taehyun’s arm right and place it in its cast. Luckily it wasn’t a serious break. Usually clean breaks like these heal quicker than a fracture or splintered bone. 

At least, that’s what the nurse told beomgyu (taehyun already knew, since he’s had a few broken bones in the past from playing aggressive sports). 

“Ok, i want you back in four weeks so we can take a look at how you are doing. If everything goes well, it might even be sooner than that. Remember to take some pain killers if it starts to hurt again, and be careful when showering! You cant get your cast wet,” the nurse started rambling instructions to taehyun, the blonde haired boy nodding as he listened. He knows the drill. 

He hopped down from the table, a little unstable on his feet, and beomgyu was quick to jump to his side and hold the elbow of his good arm just in case. After taehyun smiled in thanks at him, he noticed that beomgyu still didnt let go of his elbow, so he just continued to walk out of the exam room, not paying much mind to it. 

Its another nervous habit of beomgyu’s- gently touching the people around him for reassurance to calm his anxiety. But taehyun doesnt need to know that. 

It was quiet on the way back, the sky already getting darker with the setting sun. They must have been in the medic building for a while. Taehyun began to head in the direction of his apartment, which was on the west side of campus, when he noticed a small little problem (actually, it was a big problem. beomgyu was frustratingly bigger than him by at least a few centimeters, something taehyun reluctantly noticed as beomgyu helped him to the medic building earlier).

“Beomgyu hyung, you can let go now, im fine i swear,” taehyun said gently, snapping the older boy out of his thoughts. “Im just going to head home. Thank you for accompanying me to the clinic.”

Beomgyu immediately let go of taehyun like he was on fire, and stopped in his tracks. His mind was swirling, and taehyun stopped and waited patiently for him to finally speak. He can see the other boy thinking about something, and he found it fascinating. 

“What’s your schedule?” beomgyu asked him abruptly. That was not something taehyun expected him to say, and he blinked in surprise. 

“What?” taehyun asked. 

“You know...your schedule, so i can help you to class and stuff,” beomgyu mumbled cutely, looking down at his shoes and allowing his fluffy dark brown bangs to hide his eyes. 

Taehyun’s heart swelled with the thoughtful gesture. “You dont have to do that hyung, i can manage perfectly fine on my own. Really, its no trouble at all,” taehyun reassured him in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

Beomgyu looked back up at taehyun, his eyes wide. “No! I want to help! Come on taehyun, i know it cant be easy doing things with just one arm now. And the cast is wrapped around your fingers, so how do you expect to carry your stuff, or cook, or even shower?! The least i can do is help you. Its only four weeks, i insist,” beomgyu said boldly, blowing his cheeks up in a pout and glaring at taehyun with determination. 

Ok well, when beomgyu puts it like that, he guesses he can see how the next few weeks might be a bit difficult. Normal mundane tasks will take him twice as long now, wasting his time.

Dang...beomgyu puts up a convincing argument. 

Taehyun decided to not fight it, and instead accept beomgyu’s help. He’s not stubborn (not much), and he certainly isnt stupid. He’s not afraid to reach out for help when he might need it. So instead of being cliche and arguing with beomgyu or insisting he was fine, he gave in easily. 

“Okay, you can help me while im in the cast. Ill consider us even then, so stop beating yourself up over it,” taehyun softly laughed, his eyes crinkling up at beomgyu. 

Beomgyu’s face lightened at that, and he looked relieved. “Thank you taehyun. I promise to help you with anything you might need, no matter how small it is!” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes at beomgyu’s dramatic antics, and instead turned to start heading back to his apartment. Beomgyu stood there on the pavement, unsure of what to do next. 

Taehyun smirked, turning around as he walked. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go back to my apartment so you can help me cook dinner and get ready for bed. It’s going to be nice to have a slave-i mean helper around now,” he grinned evilly. 

Beomgyu glared at him as he followed taehyun again. “Im not a slave! I swear to god kang taehyun, if you make me do something gross like clean your toilet im going to strangle you while you sleep!” 

Taehyun decided to ask beomgyu how he knew his name and what year he was in another time. He was having too much fun teasing the older boy at the moment. 

~

One week later

Beomgyu let himself into taehyun’s apartment, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He shut the door with his foot and began taking off his shoes and coat. It was getting chilly outside recently, the warm autumn days turning into crisp cold ones. 

It was really early in the morning, and beomgyu was not yet fully accustomed to getting up at the crack of dawn. Actually, it was like 9am, but he was used to sleeping in at least until 10:30am or later. Most of his classes were in the afternoons. 

However, taehyun has a 10am class today, and beomgyu needs to help him out. For the past week, beomgyu has awkwardly but easily integrated himself into taehyun’s small world. He comes and goes in taehyun’s apartment like he lives there now, taehyun giving him his own key so he doesnt have to bang on the door and disturb the neighbors anymore. 

Every morning, beomgyu arrives early to make breakfast for taehyun so the other boy wont have to risk hurting himself or getting his cast wet doing something stupid like cutting up food or washing the dishes. Their daily mornings consist of taehyun working out (his lower body since he cant use both arms) in the living room while beomgyu chats with him and prepares a quick but healthy breakfast. Taehyun rather enjoys the easy chatter that comes from the older boy. He himself wasnt a huge talker, but he was engaged enough to share his thoughts and own stories. The conversation flowed well between them. 

There is also something else that most people dont know about taehyun. He gets annoyed easily, especially when people waste his time talking to him about stupid things. But beomgyu isnt like that. Beomgyu is really random, this is true, but he always says something interesting, and taehyun loves interesting things. 

Once breakfast is done, beomgyu cleans up the kitchen and starts making taehyun some coffee to put in a thermos for him. Taehyun doesnt like black coffee or americanos like beomgyu, but he does enjoy sweet things and the occasional caramel flavored coffees that beomgyu makes homemade. Taehyun inhales the scent, loving how it fills up his kitchen and rest of the apartment. 

When beomgyu is finished with their coffees, then comes the hard part. Beomgyu had to basically manhandle and argue like hell with taehyun to finally get his way on day 3 of their arrangement. 

Bathing. 

Taehyun cant get his cast wet, and he very obviously needs to shower every morning or night. So beomgyu has taken it upon himself to boldly enter taehyun’s personal space and help him shower. This might sound intimate, and may even be considered a secret ploy on beomgyu’s part since he very obviously likes taehyun a hella lot, but you can be rest assured it is anything but that. 

This is the least romantic thing that could ever happen to beomgyu. 

Because when taehyun is stubborn, which is not often but it happens, he is like a vicious animal. On day 2 of “the arrangement (thats what beomgyu is referring it to now)”, Beomgyu had to basically wrestle the other boy gently to the ground, trying not to hurt his arm so that he could rip off the other’s clothes. 

Ok, so this kind of excited taehyun a bit, and here’s why. Taehyun is pretty physical, so when he was left on his back on the cold bathroom tiled floor, with a pretty boy on top of him caging him inbetween his thighs as said pretty boy began to unzip his hoodie and yank off his shirt, he might have fallen a little bit in love. Consider him a simple man, but he likes it when someone challenges him and puts up a fight. 

“Quit squirming around!” beomgyu growled cutely above taehyun. “Damn, you’re like a worm,” he muttered in frustration. 

“No! I dont want to take a shower right now! Ill just skip until i absolutely have to,” taehyun argued back, trying to throw beomgyu off him, but the other boy wasnt budging. 

“Taehyun thats literally disgusting, there is no way in hell im letting you walk out this door with gross hair and a smelly body. If i have to drown you in the tub so the only thing you can see is your small green arm sticking out of the water, so help me i will-” beomgyu threatened, succeeding in yanking taehyun’s sweatpants off his kicking legs. The neighbors probably think taehyun is getting murdered with the way they are going at it. 

“Noooo,” taehyun yelled, flopping over on his stomach, trying to crawl away with one arm. 

“Oh no you dont,” beomgyu glared at the younger boy. Who knew the cool and composed Kang Taehyun, ace of their sports teams, was a child at heart? It would be cute and so so adorable to beomgyu if the brat didnt just kick him hard in the gut with his struggling and that does it-

“You are such a pervert, you just want to take advantage of me and-” taehyun tried a different tactic.

“Taehyun, literally shut the fuck up, we are both boys, you play sports and get undressed in front of tons of guys in the locker rooms, dont even try to pretend you are shy. Now get your pretty ass in the shower before i bring a bucket of water into your bedroom next time…”

Another ten minutes later, taehyun found himself glaring at the shower wall, the quickly cooling water spraying over his head and washing out the soap bubbles. It was his own fault that almost all of the hot water was used up, and beomgyu didnt have an ounce of sympathy for the blonde boy. Taehyun had his cast secured in a baggy and sticking out of the shower while beomgyu helped him shampoo his hair. His face was like a grump, and beomgyu just wanted to kiss the angry pout away. 

Normally he would blush and get all flushed from seeing taehyun naked in the shower, but right now? Right now he was exhausted from fighting the boy for a solid 30 minutes beforehand, and all giddy shyness and intimacy is long gone by now. 

Taehyun was stronger than he looks. All of that working out surely has paid off. 

Finally, beomgyu was done bathing taehyun. The other boy was rebelling by not helping at all whatsoever, opting to be a dead fish in beomgyu’s arms. Beomgyu rolled his eyes and slapped his bare shoulder playfully. 

“Knock it off, that wasnt so bad now was it?” beomgyu cooed to him, trying to settle the beast within. He took a towel and helped taehyun step carefully out of the tub, wrapping it around his waist. Then he got another towel and started drying taehyun’s blonde hair. Taehyun stood there, refusing to admit that it wasnt that bad. 

Then beomgyu got the hair dryer out of taehyun’s cabinet and started drying his hair, sifting his fingers through the strands and fluffing it up. And maybe taehyun liked beomgyu drying his hair and getting him cozy into his pajamas a little too much. 

So that concludes beomgyu’s “bathing time with taehyun”. By Day 8, taehyun is much more compliant and willing to help, all stubbornness gone. Beomgyu helps him shower at least once a day, usually at night but sometimes in the morning if taehyun works out. Like today. 

So 20 minutes later, beomgyu has taehyun rinsed off and dried. He’s pulling taehyun’s shirt for the day over his head gently, and helping his bad arm through the arm hole. Today it was a white tshirt with a comfy looking tan and yellow sweater coat over it. He buttoned taehyun up, and helped him with his fly and button on his jeans. Then he fixed taehyun’s somewhat messy hair, and the younger boy was good to go!

Beomgyu hummed a bit while he walked around the room and gathered taehyun’s things as well as his own stuff. 

Taehyun just stood there watching, a small realization coming to him. 

He likes hearing beomgyu sing all of these random and pretty songs under his breath. He kind of likes that beomgyu feels comfortable enough around him to start leaving his things all over the place. Currently, beomgyu’s guitar is in the corner of the living room where he left it the other day, choosing to stay over until late so that he could finish up an assignment for his music theory class. Beomgyu’s clothes have made their way into taehyun’s hamper, after he decided to change out of his stiff clothes in the evenings when he stops by after his classes so that he could cook taehyun some dinner. His pens and notepads are scattered onto his kitchen table after retrieving them from his friend jaeyun the day after taehyun got hurt. His phone and laptop chargers are in the wall plug now so that he can use them while staying longer or during outrageous hours of the day. 

The list goes on and on.

To beomgyu this might not seem like a big deal. But to taehyun this is huge. 

This is the first time he has unknowingly let someone invade his private life and personal space, and he surprisingly doesnt mind it at all. In fact he likes it a lot. Beomgyu barged into his life and has now seamlessly fit himself into it.

“Ok, i have class until 4pm and then ill swing by and get you afterward. You end at 4:30pm right?” beomgyu asked, fixing his own hair a bit. He then walked over and held out the straps of taehyun’s bookbag and smiled when taehyun walked closer and allowed beomgyu to help him into it. 

“Yeah…” taehyun answered him, still somewhat in a daze. 

“Awesome! Lets stop by that coffee shop across the street then. Im seriously going to need heavy caffeine tonight for this project that is due tomorrow as well as taking the graveyard shift at the convenience store.” 

“Ok,” taehyun agreed, watching beomgyu whip around his apartment and gather a few last remaining things before they both head out. He snatched up his and taehyun’s thermoses of coffee, and taehyun’s extra white fluffy jacket (for himself, beomgyu gets cold easily) and his airpods.

He popped an airpod into taehyun’s ear and one in his and then they were off, beomgyu locking taehyun’s apartment up tight while scrolling through a playlist for this morning’s walk. 

Taehyun might be smart and sharp-eyed, but he is predominantly a physical person (as mentioned previously). Meaning he’s sometimes slow on the uptake of things. 

It has just occurred to him, after a whole week, that he is oddly very domestic with beomgyu. He feels comfortable and warm, and he wants beomgyu to continue to touch him and be around him. 

He smiled as he bumped shoulders with beomgyu on their walk to his class. 

He likes this a lot. 

~

Later that afternoon, beomgyu and taehyun entered the coffee shop to pick up a hot chocolate for taehyun and a warm americano for beomgyu. 

Taehyun noted that beomgyu looks dead tired, probably from his classes all day, his project he has to hurry and finish, and then having to work all night. On top of that, beomgyu is getting up earlier than he usually does so that he can help taehyun out. Taehyun hates to admit it, but beomgyu’s help has proven to be worth its weight in gold. Not being able to use his arm and hand has really taken its toll on him over the stupidest things. But thankfully beomgyu has been there to handle it all, and taehyun has been leaning heavily on beomgyu’s assistance. 

After spending every waking second with beomgyu, taehyun has also noticed something else about the boy. 

He’s really really unlucky. 

At first taehyun might have thought it was a fluke. Maybe beomgyu was just overly clumsy, or not aware of his surroundings.

But he soon scratched those thoughts, because after observing beomgyu on a daily basis, taehyun has come to the conclusion that its honestly not beomgyu’s fault. There is physically nothing beomgyu can do to prevent these small but very inconvenient things from happening to him. So naturally, taehyun’s protective instincts have kicked in, and he has taken it upon himself to help beomgyu out as much as possible. 

He tells himself its because he’s paying beomgyu back for going above and beyond what is necessary to help him with his arm, but really he likes taking care of people, and he finds he likes taking care of beomgyu. So thats that. 

Beomgyu opened the door to the coffee shop and held it open for taehyun to walk through. Taehyun smiled in thanks and started heading towards the small line of people. Taehyun passed by someone who was grabbing their finished order and texting on their phone. 

And he watched this random person walk right into beomgyu, spilling his coffee all over beomgyu’s (taehyun’s) white hoodie. 

Beomgyu gasped, jumping back a little to try and avoid most of the hot coffee, but it was too late. 

The person, who turns out to be completely rude, glared at his ruined coffee and then at beomgyu, as they put their phone back in their pocket. 

“Watch where you’re going!” 

“Sorry,” beomgyu mumbled, his eyes wide and looking a little panicky. “I must have not been looking where i was going (that’s a lie, it was the other guy’s fault).”

“Well, dont just stand there. Are you going to pay for a new drink for me?” the guy said.

Taehyun snapped. Oh hell no. 

“Yeah no, he isnt giving you a dime of his money,” taehyun spoke up in beomgyu’s defense, going to his side immediately. “It was obviously your fault. Maybe if you werent too busy texting on your phone and actually watching where you were going, this wouldnt have happened,” taehyun glared at the other person, unafraid. 

The person looked around at the few people who were now listening to their confrontation. 

Taehyun took a step closer in this person’s personal space. “Boo hoo, you lost your coffee. Beomgyu will pay for your ruined coffee when you pay for his ruined _white_ hoodie. Fair trade, how about that?” taehyun challenged.

The guy sucked in a breath and then blew it out. “No need. He doesnt owe me anything then,” he muttered, grabbing napkins and then heading quickly out of the door. 

The barista clapped after the guy was gone. “Nice one taehyunnie,” he smiled, his dimples showing. 

“If he didnt say anything, i was going to hop over this counter myself and tackle him,” the other barista added in, his pink hair sticking out from under his cap. 

“Yeonjun, you cant tackle the customers,” soobin slapped yeonjun’s shoulder lightly. 

Taehyun smiled over at the two baristas that always work the same shifts together. Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun. Basically the dream team of the campus, and both extremely good baristas. They also know both taehyun and beomgyu. At first separately, but now that the two younger boys have been showing up everywhere together, soobin and yeonjun never miss a chance to tease them.

“Aww look yeonjunnie, the two lovebirds are back,” soobin cooed. 

“Look at beomgyu, carrying taehyun’s bag like a gentleman,” yeonjun added in, already getting their order started. They know it by heart now, since they are all somewhat friends (taehyun moreso than beomgyu). 

Beomgyu blushed and kind of stumbled while getting napkins to wipe his hoodie, and taehyun rolled his eyes. 

“Knock it off you two, it wont work. Also can we have a wet cloth so i can help gyu clean up?” 

“No, i got it,” beomgyu mumbled half-heartedly, already knowing it was going to be no use fighting taehyun. 

“Sure thing,” soobin said, leaving for a minute and then coming back with a wet cloth. 

Yeonjun slid their drinks down the counter, refusing beomgyu when he offered to pay for it. “Dont worry about it gyu, its on the house. Soobin will cover the cost,” he smiled cheekily over at his boyfriend. 

Soobin glared at yeonjun, but then smiled softly at beomgyu as taehyun took the cloth and started wiping the front of him down with his good hand. “My poor gyu. Why do these things always happen to you, hmm? Thank goodness taehyunnie is there to help out.”

“Its not like i ask for the world to hate me!” beomgyu whined cutely. Taehyun stood back up and laughed, pinching beomgyus cheek. 

“The world doesnt hate you, you just suck at timing,” taehyun teased. 

He turned back around to return the cloth to soobin, and took his drink. Unfortunately he couldnt grab beomgyu’s, but beomgyu was quick to jump in and snatch them both. He was trying desperately to hide his flushed cheeks from taehyun and needed to get out of the warm coffee shop asap. 

Yeonjun smirked knowingly from his spot on the counter, and soobin waved goodbye. 

Beomgyu power walked ahead of taehyun, refusing to meet eye contact. 

“Mind if i crash at your place to finish my project until my shift starts?” beomgyu asked a little quietly. Taehyun’s apartment was closer to the store than his. 

Taehyun hummed. “Yeah you know i dont care. You dont even have to ask anymore.” 

“Thanks,” beomgyu mumbled, handing taehyun his drink. He tried not to combust on the spot when taehyun linked his bad arm with beomgyu’s, a habit of his that beomgyu thought was the cutest thing in the entire world. And trust him when he says that, because he’s met hueningkai, taehyun’s best friend, and he is famous for being cute (The Choi Couple have officially adopted him). 

~

Taehyun was bored. The apartment was uncomfortably quiet without beomgyu now, and he found it kind of impossible to sleep so early. 

It was currently 11pm, and beomgyu left for his shift about an hour ago. Usually beomgyu stays until a little past midnight, strumming on his guitar quietly to practice, and if taehyun goes to bed early he can hear it through his thin walls and falls asleep to it. It puts his busy mind at peace. 

After another ten minutes or so of just sitting there and staring at nothing, he decided to get up. 

Grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes (with one hand), he was out the door. He liked walking anyways, always full of boundless energy. Its the reason why he’s always physically active. 

Beomgyu looked up at the bell chiming on the door to the convenience store. His eyes widened in shock at who it was. It was nearly midnight, what was taehyun doing up and out?

“Hey,” taehyun said, walking over to beomgyu. 

“Hey,” beomgyu replied softly. 

“Come here often?” taehyun smiled, leaning on the counter and into beomgyu’s personal space. 

Beomgyu’s mouth twitched at the lame joke. “What are you doing here so late?” he asked instead.

“Couldnt sleep, thought i would go for a walk and visit you,” taehyun shrugged. 

Beomgyu’s heart skipped a beat a little bit at that. If you asked him a month ago that he would become good friends with his crush, he would have laughed and said you were joking. There's no way someone as amazing as Kang Taehyun would even give him the time of day. 

“You didnt have to,” beomgyu muttered, trying to find something to busy his hands with. He opted to reach over and fix taehyun’s windswept hair. 

Taehyun leaned into the touch, secretly liking it when beomgyu fusses over him. “I wanted to. Believe it or not, your late night music lessons actually relax me enough to sleep early. Otherwise i would just workout until im too tired.” 

“Glad you like my music then,” beomgyu mumbled shyly, finally finished with sweeping taehyun’s bangs back where they belong. 

Out of all the moments they have had together for the past week, beomgyu would say this is the most intimate (no, not the shower scene!). It was quiet, just the two of them, taehyun leaning in close to study beomgyu’s face like he finds him the most interesting thing in the world. Beomgyu likes having all the attention from taehyun on him. 

“Hey gyu?” taehyun said softly, leaning closer across the counter. 

“Hmm?” beomgyu answered, still staring at taehyun’s eyes. 

“When you fell on me…” taehyun began, chuckling when beomgyu groaned at the reminder. “When you told jaeyun you were going to take me to the clinic, how did you know my name and year?” he asked, finally.

Beomgyu froze at his place behind the cash register. His eyes widened, and was that a tint of pink on his cheeks that taehyun sees? Beomgyu quickly glanced away, his nimble fingers starting to play anxiously with his hoodie sleeve as his eyes roamed around the store, anywhere but at taehyun. 

Taehyun reached forward and wrapped his left hand around one of beomgyu’s causing the poor boy to stop his anxious movements. 

“You see, i dont think we have ever met before that day, right?” taehyun continued on, a hint of a smile on his lips and his eyes bright with mischief. 

“Uhh well, not quite,” beomgyu began to ramble. This was a stressful situation, after all. 

“Did we have a class together before?” taehyun pushed further, enjoying this a little too much. It would seem his hunch was correct. He wasnt completely blind (yes he was). Even he could figure out that beomgyu seemed to look at him a little longer than necessary, touch him a little more than was appropriate, and stare at his lips for an unreasonable amount of time (no he couldnt, hueningkai pointed it out to him the other day when they were all hanging out after class). 

Whatever. The point is, taehyun likes the thought of beomgyu paying special attention to only him. Especially when so many people around campus obviously have a small crush on the older boy. He guesses its no surprise. This boy is not only handsome, but pretty. When he wears his dark hair in that messy wavy style, it makes him look both boyish and sexy as fuck. On top of that, beomgyu could literally wear a trash bag and still look gorgeous. He has a soft and deep voice, and more than once taehyun imagined what it would sound like if he was moaning his name with that voice. Beomgyu is smart, and hardworking, and funny, and just full of energy and life, and he can brighten anyone’s day up by just being present. Taehyun can confirm.

At first taehyun thought beomgyu just ignored the looks of admiration and small peeks from the girls when they approach him for help with homework or to borrow his notes. But he quickly realized that beomgyu honestly doesnt see it, the effect he has on the people that actually take the time out to notice him. 

It almost upsets taehyun that he didnt notice beomgyu sooner. But it wasn’t technically his fault either. Taehyun has a different social circle than beomgyu, he takes his classes at different times of the day, and he is also a year under him. The university is a huge place, and beomgyu tries too hard to blend in. Otherwise, taehyun would have nabbed this boy up in a heartbeat instead of relying on fate to have him literally come crashing down on top of him. 

Taehyun is a simple man. He doesnt dwell on things for too long, often relying on his gut instincts and quick reflexes. So naturally, it didnt take him very long to become interested in the bumbling mess of a boy in front of him currently.

“Uhh, no we didnt have any classes together, i think. Actually, i take photography on the side and was helping out the campus website admins last year with the sports section. I went to a ton of games to get some good shots of the players to use for the public website and to showcase our majors and you were in quite a few shots. I'm surprised you didnt notice your face plastered on more than one advertisement for the school’s sports teams. You are very popular among the die hard sports fans,” beomgyu rambled. 

Taehyun blinked in surprise, not expecting that answer. Yes he knows he’s one of the aces for their sports teams, but he didnt think he was _that_ popular. He honestly never paid attention, too wrapped up in his few friends (just hueningkai really. Yeonjun and soobin at the coffee shop dont count. Ok hes kidding, he loves them too), and his school work and coming and going for practices and working out and yeah…

“So you know me from my sports and stuff…?” taehyun trailed off. 

Beomgyu nodded frantically, willing his heart to stop pounding so damn loud and his cheeks to return back to a normal shade of death like he usually wears. There was no way in hell he was going to admit that he found taehyun to be one of the most beautiful boys he has ever laid eyes on, and that he was madly in love with him (ahem, its just a small crush). “Yep, i took some pictures of you and the other players!” he squeaked in the quiet store. 

“Oh,” taehyun said, and was that a hint of disappointment beomgyu caught in his voice? “That makes sense.”

Taehyun now feels...sad? Upset? Let down? He cant quite put his finger on this feeling, but he knows he doesnt like it. 

Ok, so then maybe hueningkai was wrong and beomgyu didnt have feelings for him. Maybe taehyun was getting a bit ahead of himself. 

So the best thing to do would be to back off a little and see where things go, right? Taehyun can do that. 

Just then, a text notification pinged from beomgyu’s phone right next to them on the counter. It lit up immediately and taehyun glanced over at it. 

It was a text from Jaeyun. 

Taehyun glared at the phone, his irritation spiking at the sight of that name. 

Beomgyu picked up his phone, reading the text and chuckling at the screen. Then he immediately typed back a response and put his phone back down, a small smile on his lips. 

Yeah no. forget all about that small inner monologue from earlier.

There is no way in hell taehyun is going to back off, especially not now. 

“Who’s that from?” taehyun asked nonchalantly...sort of. 

“Oh! Its jaeyun. He was just asking if i wanted to get a coffee in the morning after i drop you off at class since i have time to kill. He also sent me a funny meme along with it.” 

Taehyun hummed in response. That sneaky bastard.

Since beomgyu’s time has been completely monopolized by taehyun since the incident, beomgyu hasn’t been hanging out with his other friends. Jaeyun has been trying more than once to get beomgyu away from taehyun, but each time beomgyu has had to decline politely. It would seem the snake has slithered his way in between the cracks of taehyun and beomgyu’s schedules. 

Yeah, taehyun definitely knows what this feeling is right now. Jealousy and anger. 

Stupid jaeyun. 

“I guess you dont need to make us some coffee tomorrow then,” taehyun chuckled heartlessly, trying to remain positive and neutral. 

Beomgyu’s face scrunched up in thought. “Good point. I’ll remember not to brew a pot.” 

Taehyun was bummed at that. He doesnt even like coffee that much, but he likes it when beomgyu makes it for him and fills up the entire apartment with the smell of it. 

Beomgyu yawned, rubbing the sleep away from his face. He still had a few hours to go. He gets off at 5am and has 4 hours to sleep until he has to be at taehyun’s. 

Taehyun reached over and touched beomgyu’s face gently, all anger and jealousy gone when he noticed how tired beomgyu has been looking. His cold fingertips skimmed at the skin under beomgyu’s eyes, wishing he could make the dark circles go away. Beomgyu held his breath, not daring to move a muscle. 

“Hey,” taehyun murmured softly, “why dont you come sleep over at my place tonight? Ill set up the couch for you with blankets and stuff. It takes too long for you to get back to your apartment from here.” 

Beomgyu immediately began to decline, and taehyun knew it was coming. Beomgyu has a stupid habit of thinking he is a burden on people. But taehyun also has a habit of being stubborn and taking care of people, so really they were at an impasse. 

“No, really its ok. Im used to walking home-” beomgyu began, but taehyun cut him off.

“Beomgyu, shut up,” he said softly, pressing his finger to beomgyu’s lips. “I dont want you walking all the way back to your apartment alone that late at night. In fact, im going to pick you up. Dont you dare leave until i come,” taehyun glared at him in warning. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened in shock, and he began to shake his head. “No way. You are not picking me up at 5 in the morning. You have a 10am class and- mmrrph-” he was interrupted again with taehyun’s finger still on his lips. Taehyun leaned over the counter and super close to his face. Beomgyu could feel his breath hit his skin and he couldnt help but glance down briefly at taehyun’s perfect lips. 

“No arguing. Ill be back in a few hours to come pick you up, and then we can both go back to bed until 9am. How does that sound?” there was no room for questioning, so beomgyu defeatedly nodded his head in agreement. 

Taehyun smiled and then stood up straight to leave the store. 

He actually would prefer staying and talking to beomgyu more, but hes got to get a few hours of sleep if he is going to be picking him up at 5am when his shift ends. 

Who in their right mind would let such a cute and fragile boy (beomgyu was still taller than him, but taehyun was more athletic and muscle toned) walk home alone at such a late (early?) hour? If yeonjun, soobin, or even hyuka found out about this, they would surely go ballistic. Taehyun doesnt know how other people do it, but when it comes to his friends he would definitely go the extra mile for them, and the others would do the same. 

You need someone to drive you in the middle of the night to go and get ink for your printer because it ran out halfway through printing your paper, the library was closed, and the assignment was due at 8am? Yeonjun would be there in a heartbeat, albeit a bit grumpy, even when he had a shift super early. 

You need someone to bring you medicine in the middle of the day because you were throwing up and got food poisoning from the shady sushi place down the street? Soobin is only a call away. He even left during class! (soobin is actually not that heroic. He hates math and would literally use any excuse to skip it. He once skipped claiming he stubbed his toe and couldnt walk)

You need someone to run across campus and through the athletic building up to the fourth floor boys restroom where nobody goes, so that they can lend you a pair of sweats because your gym shorts got a rip in the butt when you were doing squats and you didnt have a spare and was too embarrassed to let anyone else know? Hueningkai will be there in a flash, no questions asked. 

The point is, taehyun values quality over quantity when it comes to his friends, and he gives back just as much as he receives. And now beomgyu is included in this. Which means, yes, taehyun is going to get up at the crack of dawn in like three hours, and go pick up his adorable hyung so that he doesnt have to walk alone at night where something horrible could happen to him. And knowing beomgyu, that just might happen which worries taehyun to no end. 

~

Beomgyu cuddled into taehyun’s jacket as they walked through the crisp cold air the next morning. Yes, it was another of taehyun’s jackets. They smelled like him, and maybe beomgyu purposely only brings a light hoodie with him just so he could use taehyun’s stuff. 

“Sorry about your white hoodie yesterday,” beomgyu said, yawning and covering his mouth with a sweater paw. He lifted the fuzzy hood over his head and pulled the strings. The sunlight was bright this morning, shining on his hair and making it look like a pretty brown. 

“Hyung, it wasnt your fault. Besides, soobin said he can probably get the coffee stains out of it, so dont worry,” taehyun reassured him. The wind was bitter and ruthless, and taehyun linked arms with beomgyu and pressed into his side to keep himself warm. Beomgyu was grateful, because he was a freeze baby. 

Taehyun always makes sure to walk on the outside of the sidewalk facing the cars. It was part of his protective nature to do that with his friends. Unfortunately, that meant beomgyu was on the side where all the other people walked past them. 

Including someone riding their bike particularly fast behind them and ringing their little bell to let beomgyu know to get out of the way. 

Taehyun glanced over his shoulder, and quickly tugged on beomgyu’s arm he was holding, pulling the boy out of the way of the bicyclist. That could have been a horrible accident. 

“Asshole!” taehyun yelled angrily at the person. “You ok gyu?” he asked.

Beomgyu stepped out of taehyun’s chest, nodding. “Yeah thanks. I guess i should be more careful,” he laughed softly. 

“It wasnt your fault,” taehyun humphed, still fuming. 

Beomgyu reached over and ruffled taehyun’s hair affectionately. “You’re the best hyun,” he said quietly, and then resumed walking to campus. Taehyun still had his good arm linked with beomgyu’s, and followed close to him. 

Just as beomgyu was about to drop taehyun off, a familiar face ran up to them. 

“Beomie! There you are! You want to get some coffee now?” jaeyun said. 

Taehyun squinted his eyes at the other boy, resisting the urge to lift his upper lip into a snarl. Soobin always tells him he needs to not act like an animal in front of other people. Its not very polite. 

But taehyun has always trusted his gut instincts, and something was telling him that he didnt like this jaeyun kid. And no, its not because he’s jealous and all that. His protective instincts were kicking in, and he doesnt want this jaeyun guy to be around beomgyu anymore. 

But who was taehyun to tell beomgyu who to hang out and be friends with? 

Beomgyu yawned again, rubbing his tired face. He really didnt get much sleep this morning. 

“Sorry jaeyun, you mind if i take a raincheck? My shift ended at 5am this morning, and then i had to get up early to help hyunnie shower, dress, and go to school,” beomgyu said, not realizing his words before it was too late.

Jaeyun froze, giving beomgyu a funny look, then his gaze flicked over to taehyun. Taehyun stared him down hardcore, it was almost comical. 

“You...helped taehyun shower and dress? Like, you just stayed with him in case he needed help, thats all?” jaeyun questioned. 

Beomgyu took his hood down and fluffed up his hair, then placed his hood back on his head. He answered while his hands were busy, not noticing the way jaeyun was watching him closely. 

“No, like i washed his hair and helped him get his jeans on and shit. You know, because he cant use his hand?” beomgyu said, not finding anything wrong with this arrangement. 

“Oh, i didnt realize you two were...together,” jaeyun said. 

Finally, it seemed to dawn on beomgyu, and he widened his eyes. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Jaeyun had a point. Normal friends dont shower each other down unless they absolutely have to. A normal person wouldnt lather soap on his friend’s body and scrub him down _everywhere._ A normal friend wouldnt help him into his boxers and jeans and zip him up. (ok maybe they would, but only if they truly needed help)

Just...what...were they? 

Taehyun seemed to keep quiet and be of no help whatsoever, so beomgyu quietly mumbled, “we arent dating. Im just helping him out because...i broke his arm,” beomgyu snuggled into his hood to try and hide his face from mortification. 

Oh god. Has he been too touchy? Too forward and weird? Was his crush on taehyun showing? 

_Oh god, he’s seen everything of taehyun’s!_

“Anyways, im going to go and try to get a few more hours of sleep. We can hang out next time. I have another late night shift, bye,” beomgyu practically sprinted out of there, not bothering to say goodbye to taehyun. 

Taehyun watched beomgyu leave, and then he turned his glare back at jaeyun. Jaeyun seemed to glare just as harshly, his true colors showing now that beomgyu wasnt there to witness it. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” jaeyun hissed. 

“Just what do you think _you_ are doing?” taehyun hissed back. 

“I like beomgyu, so i would appreciate it if you stopped hanging around him so often,” jaeyun had the audacity to say to his face. 

“I dont care,” taehyun said back. “You cant tell beomgyu who he gets to hang out with.” 

Jaeyun gave him a snotty smirk and then left. Taehyun was royally pissed now. 

~

And so it went like this for the rest of the week and into the next one: 

Beomgyu avoided jaeyun at all costs. That part taehyun didnt mind as much. But the older boy also toned down a lot on the physical contact. 

He barely helped taehyun in the bathroom now, just standing nearby in case taehyun needed anything. He didnt stay over as late as he used to. He didnt borrow taehyun’s clothes anymore, or fuss with taehyun’s hair, or play with taehyun’s hoodie strings while they sat on his couch to watch tv. 

Beomgyu was still there for him, but now he was much farther away than if he wasnt there at all. 

Stupid jaeyun. 

Taehyun was livid. But also lonely. 

Again, he’s a physical guy, we all know this. He might not openly seek out affection, but he secretly craves it and basks in it if it's given by someone he likes. 

And he likes beomgyu. 

His frustrations have been building up, so much that he was bound to combust eventually. 

Taehyun was exiting his last class of the day, when he heard it. 

He heard jaeyun talking in the common room of the building, and all he could see was red. 

“Hey, you okay taehyunnie?” hueningkai asked, noticing taehyun clench his one fist tightly and push past a few people. It wasnt hard for him to do. He was still tall even though the rest of his friends were taller than him. 

Hueningkai followed, confused about the whole situation. He was on “taehyun duty” today since beomgyu was called into a work meeting with the other staff members. Plus he and taehyun shared this one class, so really it wasnt a bother at all. 

“Yeah apparently they have been fooling around for the past few weeks now, ever since he broke that guy’s arm,” jaeyun was saying. “I bet he’s just using it as an excuse to get laid,” he snickered. 

“No way dude. Beomgyu? He barely talks to anybody. Why would Kang Taehyun, star of the soccer team and ace to the basketball team waste his time with someone like that,” a friend of jaeyun’s chuckled. 

“uh, have you seen beomgyu though? Imagine what you could make that boy do once he gets on his knees-” jaeyun was starting to say, but couldnt finish his sentence. 

Because the next thing he saw was a green blob head straight for his face, slamming into it to the point of making jaeyun stumble backwards a bit. 

“I cant believe the shit he is spouting out of his mouth right now. Listen here you motherfucker, im going to teach you a lesson. If you dont stop talking your obvious disgusting lies about beomgyu, ill pound your face in,” taehyun said, getting closer into jaeyun’s face. 

“Uhhh, taehynnie, you just did pound his face in,” hyuka said unhelpfully. But he was equally just as pissed. He was ready at a moment’s notice in case taehyun needed backup. 

“Oh look, are you going to defend him? Admit it, you are just pretending to be seriously injured so that you can use him as your personal little whore,” jaeyun said, rubbing his now bruised nose, causing his voice to come out nasally.

“The fuck did you just say you prick?! You better hope my boy over there holds me back, because im crazy. Hyuka, hold me back. Hold me back hyuka, cuz im about to whoop his ass. Hold me back,” taehyun said, jumping on his feet. 

Jaeyun snorted. “You cant hurt me, there’s no fighting allowed on campus,” he said confidently. 

“Hyuka, _hold me back,”_ taehyun gritted out. But hyuka made no move to do that. They were in this together. 

“What’s it like having beomgyu strip you down and play around with you-” 

Taehyun didnt hesitate any longer. He took the arm that had his cast, and he swung it like an iron club.

The hard plaster really does more damage than an average fist, anyways. Hueningkai took care of the other two friends who were with jaeyun, using his height and bigger build to his advantage. 

It didnt last long, but it wasnt pretty either. Taehyun panted while glaring down at a moaning jaeyun. The guy could fight, he will give him that. Taehyun wasnt unscathed, with a few good bruises to his abdomen and ribs, a split lip, and maybe a black eye. 

But jaeyun was much worse. He had a broken nose that was bleeding, his gut kicked in, and probably a sprained wrist. 

Hueningkai was the least injured one, but jaeyun’s two friends couldnt say the same. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” jaeyun grunted while trying to get up from the floor. 

“I told you i was crazy. You better blame hyuka for not holding me back,” he snorted, spitting some blood out of his mouth from his split lip. 

“Hey!” hyuka laughed from behind him. 

Taehyun looked up, noticing the crowd they gathered, and a few people recording the scene with their phones. He couldnt care though. 

“Dont think i wont report this to the dean of students,” jaeyun threatened. 

Taehyun bent down, getting into jaeyun’s face with a smirk. “Go ahead. Im the campus heartthrob. Any one of these witnesses will take my side over yours, on top of the fact that everything was probably recorded. Sexually harassing someone, even if it was with only your words, is a much larger punishment than mine will be for fighting.”

Then he left, with hueningkai in tow. 

“Im telling on you guys to yeonjunnie hyung and soobinnie hyung,” hyuka stuck his tongue out childishly at them. 

Jaeyun’s friends paled at his words. Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun were famous on the campus.

Famous for being the sweetest couple ever.

Famous for being perfect and the favorites of all the professors in their majors. 

And famous for being _psychotic, crazy, insane maniacs_ who were the perfect partners in crime. 

It would be safer to just turn themselves in, rather than wait for their impending doom. 

“Why didnt you tell us that was Hueningkai?!” one of them hissed at jaeyun. “Everybody knows he’s off limits!”

“And by default anyone that hueningkai is friends with!” the other joined in. 

~

After a quick pit stop to the clinic and a few bandages later, taehyun was back at his apartment. He grunted as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom, plopping himself on his back onto his bed. He hissed at the injuries, trying not to disturb them as much. 

It turns out that he was a lot worse than he initially thought, the adrenaline finally wearing away and his pain intensifying now that he was calm. 

Beomgyu wasn’t going to be back for at least another hour or so. Taehyun continued to lay there on his bed, staring at the ceiling, the events of what happened finally sinking in.

Shit, beomgyu was going to be so upset. He literally just beat up his friend. Even though beomgyu’s friend was a jackass and deserved it, he still feels slightly bad. There's going to be a lot of rumors and talking, and attention all on them. 

Thankfully, yeonjun and soobin can help with that last small annoying detail. Nobody will dare talk too much about the incident if they know that The Choi Couple demands silence.

Taehyun anxiously laid in his bed, watching as the sun went down and filled his room with a golden hue, while he waited for beomgyu to come back. If he ever came back.

Taehyun snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his apartment door click shut. His heart started beating in nervousness, his ears listening as he heard the footsteps get closer to his bedroom door. 

Then the slightly cracked door opened slowly. 

Beomgyu stood in the doorway, and taehyun stared back at him. He refused to speak first, not knowing what to say. 

_Hey, your friend called you some very inappropriate and derogatory things so i beat him up._

Yeah, thats not the best conversation starter. 

Luckily, beomgyu didnt waste time speaking and addressing the elephant in the room. 

“I heard what happened from hyuka,” he said quietly, looking down at the floor. His fingers were busy playing with his hoodie sleeves. 

“Im sorry,” taehyun blurted.

Beomgyu glanced up with wide eyes. “Why are you sorry?”

“Im not sorry for beating him up, im sorry i dragged you into this mess,” taehyun corrected. “You must be furious.”

Wait, was beomgyu hearing this right? Taehyun isnt upset that he had to defend him, but he was instead upset that beomgyu might be _mad_ at him?

“Taehyun, you are literally injured on the bed, all because you defended me. I literally keep bringing trouble right to your doorstep. Why in the hell would i be mad at you?” beomgyu asked, stepping inside his room and walking over to the side of the bed. 

“Because i just beat up your friend? I thought you might not believe me if i told you what really happened, or something,” taehyun muttered dumbly. He shifted slightly, and winced a bit at that. 

“I suspected he might have liked me,” beomgyu whispered. “Ive been half avoiding him for a year now.” 

“Do you like him back? Or, _did_ you like him? Before this whole...you know…” taehyun trailed off. 

Beomgyu smiled. “Why do you want to know?” he asked. 

“Just wondering if i have to go beat him a second time for breaking your heart, or something….” taehyun mumbled, looking anywhere but at beomgyu. He was only half telling the truth. 

“No, i dont like him. I've liked someone else for a long time,” he admitted. 

Taehyun perked up at that. And also felt a bit jealous all over again. “Oh really? Do i know him?” 

“Hmmm, maybe?” beomgyu said vaguely, his voice playful. “Anyways, i just decided to drop by to say thank you and to check up on you. Im going to go now, bye,” he began to retreat, otherwise he might not be able to control himself around taehyun. Just how much more perfect can this boy get? After today, beomgyu is literally madly in love with him.

“Wait!” taehyun said abruptly, his heart dropping at the fact that beomgyu was going to leave. “There’s one thing i want you to do for me. You have no other choice” he said shamelessly, using his injuries as an excuse for once. 

"Fine, just tell me what you want so I can go home already," beomgyu grumbled, rolling his eyes. There’s no way he can deny taehyun anything now. 

Taehyun thinks it's cute. He's going to take advantage of this situation as much as possible. 

"I want you to kiss my boo boos better," taehyun says with a smirk from the bed. 

"What?" Beomgyu scoffs, looking down at taehyun. "Be serious." 

"I am," taehyun grinned evilly. "You aren't allowed to leave here until you kiss my wounds. All of them. Every last one of them that I suffered because you were getting bullied by that stupid excuse of a friend-" 

"Alright already! Shut up, I get it!" Beomgyu hissed, bracing his hand into the bed next to taehyun. 

Taehyun did shut up, his heart hammering in his chest the closer beomgyu got. God he was so pretty, with dark eyelashes that framed his beautiful and bright eyes. He continued to lay on his back, watching as beomgyu bit his bottom lip, staring at taehyun's body. 

Fuck it. 

Beomgyu gently climbed on the bed, throwing a leg over taehyun's body and hovering over him. 

Taehyun's eyes widened, not expecting this, and he held his breath, unsure of what beomgyu was going to do next. 

Beomgyu kneeled into the mattress on either side of taehyun's hips, and he reached down. Slowly, he unbuttoned taehyun's shirt, starting with the collar. 

He then leaned over taehyun, and bent his head down. 

Taehyun soon felt a soft pair of lips kiss his warm skin, right over the bandaged scratch that was visible on his collarbone. 

Taehyun couldn't breathe, his pulse racing a mile a minute. It took every ounce of control to keep still. He didn't want this moment to end. 

Beomgyu unbuttoned more of his shirt, this time kissing a bruise in the middle of taehyun's bare chest. Without lifting up his lips, he trailed out towards the left side of his chest, kissing over his heart. Surely beomgyu could feel how hard it was pounding, right? 

Beomgyu unbuttoned his shirt further, it was more than halfway undone by now, and he scooted himself down the bed. 

Peeling back one side of the shirt, taehyun's bandage on his abdomen finally came into view, the worst of the injuries. Beomgyu gently traced his fingertips over it, being very careful, and then he leaned down again and kissed the bandage. 

His nimble fingers finished unbuttoning taehyun's shirt, opening it up completely and revealing his entire bare abdomen, from the waistband of his jeans and up. 

Beomgyu skimmed his cold fingers over another bruise opposite the side with the bandage, and he kissed that too. Taehyun shivered at the contact, his abdomen and muscles contracting at the intoxicating touch. 

Without removing his soft lips from the bruise, beomgyu flicked his eyes up to taehyun's, something naughty in them that made taehyun's mouth run dry. 

But taehyun remained still, letting beomgyu finish. 

He could feel beomgyus hot breath on his skin, the sensation unbearable. 

And then he felt something even more unbearable. It was absolutely agonizing. 

Beomgyu kissed his way to taehyun's abs, his tongue peeking out and giving his waist tiny kitten licks. Beomgyu continued giving him eye contact as he did, scraping his teeth gently over taehyun's sun kissed skin right near where his pelvis dipped into the waistband of his jeans. 

Taehyun watched helplessly with lust in his eyes. God he loves beomgyu so much. 

Then beomgyu got bolder. He swirled his tongue on taehyuns skin, slowly climbing his way back up. 

If he didn't know before, he definitely knew now exactly how he was affecting taehyun. The younger boy’s breathing became erratic, his chest and diaphragm heaving slightly. 

Finally, beomgyu finished by swirling his tongue in the hollow of taehyun’s collarbone and scraping his teeth near his neck. 

"Did I miss anywhere else?" He asked in taehyun's ear, his voice husky and deep. He gazed into taehyun's eyes intensely, the heat and lust apparent in both sets. 

"My jaw," taehyun said in a hoarse whisper. He was selfish like that. 

Beomgyu snorted, leaning in and kissing the side of his jaw. 

"Anywhere else?" He asked once more.

"You missed a spot," taehyun said quietly. 

"Hmm, did I? Where?" 

"Near my chin," taehyun replied. 

Beomgyu kissed there too. 

"And the corner of my mouth," taehyun got quieter, his words getting stuck in his throat at how close beomgyus face was to his. 

Beomgyu grinned, smugness written on his face, but still he complied. He kissed right at the corner of taehyun's mouth, his lips lingering so close, his breath mixing with taehyun's. 

He looked into taehyun's eyes again, studying them. There was an equal amount of lust in them that gave taehyun slight hope. 

"One more spot," taehyun whispered so softly, beomgyu wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so close. 

He prayed and wanted so badly. And it was answered, beomgyu getting the hint.

Beomgyu pressed his lips softly to taehyun's, setting them there and getting used to the feeling. Taehyun was freaking out internally, trying so hard not to grab beomgyu and ruin his lips with his own. 

Then beomgyu pumped them a few times, tasting taehyun, experimenting. Taehyun moved his lips slightly back, being gentle, afraid of scaring beomgyu with how intense he felt towards him. Little did he know, he didnt have to be careful. 

Beomgyu took that as a sign to go bolder, because he increased the pressure, leaning in to taehyun to the point their chests were touching. Taehyun unconsciously lifted his head up, desperately needing a little more from beomgyu, just a little more before the moment ends. 

And then beomgyu surprised him again. He full on kissed taehyun, making the other boy match his pace. They moved their lips against each other over and over again, taking small breaths of air every few seconds. Taehyun couldn't help but smooth his tongue over beomgyus bottom lip in the heat of the moment. Beomgyu hitched in a breath, parting his lips slightly in sweet invitation. Taehyun leaned up and took advantage of that, separating beomgyus lips with his own and sucking on the bottom one while still kissing him open-mouthed inbetween. Beomgyu lightly licked at taehyun's lips, obviously hinting at the desire to go further. So taehyun let him. He slowed down his kisses and kept his lips parted enough for beomgyu to take the initiative if he wanted. 

And beomgyu wanted to. He’s always wanted to.

He reached forward and cupped taehyun's neck, angling his head and slipping his tongue into taehyun's mouth. He was hesitant at first, but with taehyun's breathy gasp as encouragement he continued onward. 

He swirled his tongue into taehyun's mouth, liking the feel of it, familiarizing himself with it, committing it to memory. Taehyun groaned, gripping beomgyus waist with his left hand, needing something to hang on to. 

Beomgyu went deeper, his lips smashed to taehyun's, his breath heavy against taehyun's skin, and his tongue slipping in and out repeatedly. They were full on making out now, and neither one of them wanted to stop. 

Taehyun's tongue joined in, gliding against beomgyu's until the roles were reversed. Now he was exploring beomgyus mouth with his own tongue, and oh, beomgyu was making these cute little whimpers and gasps for air. 

Taehyun finally ended it with a gentle tug and suck to beomgyus bottom lip and beomgyu soon found it to be his favorite thing. And then taehyun pulled away, laying back down against his pillows while beomgyu continued to hover above him. Taehyun's chest was heaving for air that he denied himself while trying to get as much from beomgyu as he could. Beomgyu watched taehyun's beautiful skin and abs move while he breathed harshly, his own chest pounding and demanding more air. Their faces were flushed, and lips spit slicked and swollen. 

Beomgyu shifted, sitting on taehyun’s thighs. 

"Uhh, that should be good right? I think I'm gonna go home now since there is nothing else you need-" 

“I like you,” taehyun said. “Maybe more than like you, actually. The only thing i need is you,” he said, his lips twitching with amusement at that last statement. 

“Have you been hanging out with yeonjun hyung lately?” beomgyu snorted, rolling his eyes at the cheesy line. “You do realize that there is a reason why only soobin hyung is with him. Normal people would strangle him if he said that shit to them on a daily basis.”

Then beomgyu leaned forward again, pecking taehyun on the lips. 

Taehyun hummed, “soobin does have the patience of a saint,” he commented, giving beomgyu a few more chaste kisses. He ignored how his bottom lip stung slightly from being split open. There was nothing in the world that was going to stop him from kissing beomgyu. 

“I like you too. Always have,” beomgyu whispered against taehyun’s lips. 

“Show me,” taehyun challenged, running his good hand sneakily up and under beomgyu’s shirt.

Beomgyu parted from his lips, giving taehyun a stern stare. 

“What?” taehyun asked, blinking up at him and pouting at how beomgyu abruptly ended their kiss.

“Really? You seriously want to do this right now when you literally used your casted arm like a bludgeon and have injuries all over your body?” beomgyu chastised him. 

“Yes? I dont see what the problem is?” taehyun said stupidly. 

“You are so dumb and impossible,” beomgyu slapped taehyun’s abs gently in frustration (also he really wanted to feel his abs again without being shameful). He wants to with taehyun, oh god how he would love it. But taehyun is injured and hurt, and its not the right thing to do to someone who literally only has one working hand and-

“Then do all the work for me,” taehyun smirked, interrupting beomgyu’s swirling thoughts. 

“What?” beomgyu squeaked. 

“You heard me. I promise ill be good and not strain myself while you do all the work,” taehyun shrugged. “Besides, i think you owe me at least that much, after i defended your honor and all that shit-”

“Ok ok ok, stop using that as an excuse, it will only get you so far,” beomgyu growled sexily. “Also you are such a hypocrite. We are literally doing what jaeyun just accused us of doing.”

“Not the same thing,” taehyun defended, leaning up to kiss beomgyu again, growing impatient, and hard. Beomgyu could clearly feel it. 

“Fine. you’re lucky i like you so much,” beomgyu relented, earning a giggle of joy from taehyun. 

~

Beomgyu slid his palm up taehyun’s left side, interlocking their fingers as he pressed his body down into the other boy. They were both touching skin to skin, their bodies parallel, beomgyu’s weight completely on top of taehyun. 

Beomgyu could feel taehyun’s heart racing so fast underneath him, matching his own heart beats as their cocks pressed together, rubbing and teasing at the possibility of much needed friction. Taehyun kissed beomgyu desperately, wrapping his left hand around the other boy’s naked waist, trying to press him closer. Beomgyu got lost in the kiss, until taehyun bucked his hips slightly, causing him to gasp into taehyun’s mouth. He took that as his sign to move faster. So he carefully slid his knee next to taehyun’s outer hip and pressed his lower half slowly down while rolling his hips. Then he did it again. 

Taehyun released a drawn out moan into beomgyu’s mouth, their cocks both rubbing against each other, leaking and hard. He thrusted up as beomgyu pushed downwards again, the friction twice as much as before. They did this a few more times, both of them getting more wound up and desperate. 

“Beomgyu, i want to be inside you,” taehyun gasped out against his lips, breathing heavily. His eyes were hooded and already looking dazed. 

“Dont worry, you will be,” beomgyu promised, skimming his fingers down taehyun’s sides and between them. He gripped both of their cocks, rubbing them together one last time. 

A few minutes later, taehyun had a front row seat to the dirtiest view he could ever hope for. 

Beomgyu was on top of him with his legs spread wide, filled to the hilt, both of their hips pressed together while he pressed a hand to taehyun’s abs to give himself leverage. 

He felt incredible, to the point taehyun’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. He was tight, and warm, and wrapped around him so deliciously, and it was utter heaven. 

“Remember, i do all the work,” beomgyu panted, swirling his hips experimentally before he started to set a rhythm. 

“Mmhmm,” taehyun moaned out, words failing him in that moment. He kept his head tilted as he watched beomgyu lift up, and then slowly slam down, mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing into the older boy. 

Beomgyu dug his fingers into taehyun’s waist, careful of his injuries in his sex-crazed state, and started fucking himself mercilessly onto taehyun. The younger boy only grew harder inside him, and he tried to angle himself to get the most pleasure. Taehyun didnt mind, though. He liked watching beomgyu use him to get himself off. 

Beomgyu was frantic, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and a light sheen on his chest. He used his thighs to move taehyun deeper into him, hitting his prostate that left him mewling and making all kinds of pretty sounds for taehyun. His own dick was red and dripping, begging to be touched as it rubbed against taehyun’s pelvis while he moved. 

The bed was starting to squeak lightly and taehyun watched entranced as beomgyu bounced on him so erotically, his eyes half lidded, lips parted and high pitched “ahs” and “ohs” coming from his throat. He could feel a familiar warmth start to tingle downwards, and he knew he was close. 

By the mmmm’s that beomgyu was now releasing, he guessed that beomgyu was close too. 

“I can feel you throbbing in me, hyunnie. I want you to come inside me,” beomgyu gasped, leaning forward. He braced both hands on the bed on either side of taehyun’s head, and kissed him as he continued to move. Back and forth, back and forth. Taehyun reached forward, gripping beomgyu in his hand and pumping him. 

“We come together,” taehyun said on his lips. 

Despite beomgyu’s warning to let him do all the work, taehyun couldnt help but meet beomgyu thrust for thrust now, using his more athletic build to his advantage. He pounded upwards into beomgyu, wanting to make the older boy feel good as much as he possibly could given the situation his body was in. 

Finally, beomgyu locked gazes with taehyun, his entire body tensing as he spilled all over taehyun’s hand and stomach, his throat releasing a high pitch whine. Taehyun was a second after him, coming when beomgyu’s inner walls squeezed him so tight and good during his orgasm. He flooded beomgyu’s hole with his cum, and tried to pump through his own orgasm, hearing filthy squelches from the motion. 

Beomgyu finally collapsed on top of taehyun, unable to hold his weight up any more. They both panted and heaved in lungfuls of air for a few minutes as they came down from their high. 

Taehyun was still inside beomgyu, even though he was softening. Beomgyu leaned up finally, smiling and looking like he was glowing, his cheeks flushed and full of color. He reached over and carded his fingers through taehyun’s damp hair so that he could see his face more clearly. 

“That was amazing,” beomgyu sighed in content. “I cant wait until you are all healed up so you can really pound me into the mattress,” he said, trailing his lips down taehyun's neck and across his chest, swirling his tongue over his warm skin. 

“Me too,” taehyun agreed, pouting at the thought of having to wait at least a few days. 

Beomgyu giggled at the look on his face. “That’s ok. In the meantime, why dont i show you just how much i like helping you in the shower?”

Taehyun grinned up at him. “I like the sound of that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally a shitty fic i wrote at 2am. please excuse me if this sucked big time lol  
> im sorry you guys had to read this god awful mess of a fic.
> 
> I made a twitter and cc for my ao3 account, so come follow me and don't hesitate to tell me how you feel!  
> @eternitxt03  
> curiouscat.me/eternitxt03


End file.
